


September 12, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You hurt my daughter and I'm really going to hurt you,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to a Smallville creature.





	September 12, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''You hurt my daughter and I'm really going to hurt you,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to a Smallville creature before he attacked it.

THE END


End file.
